


Thunderbolt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair recognizes that he's been stuck by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt

**Author's Note:**

> For Jay, who will never know or care.

## Thunderbolt

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Shouldn't they belong to those of us who love them best?

* * *

Thunderbolt  
by J. M. Griffin 

The Italians have a word for it. Thunderbolt. That terrible, wonderful bolt from the blue that strikes a man's heart, and suddenly, electrifyingly, he is in love. 

It felt that way to Blair Sandburg sometimes, felt like he had been sent a bolt from the sky to pierce his heart and it hurt, really hurt. Because he was very, very much in love with his cop friend, Jim Ellison. His Sentinel, blessed protector, best friend. Blair had been in love with the man from the day he'd met him in a hospital exam room and been rocked to his core by that gut-wrenching phenomena he had only read about. He was, in a word, thunderstruck, that day. 

Blair sighed and let the rain beat down on his face. He had stood for a time on the rooftop of the building where they lived. (Yep, the irony of it was that they were, in fact, roommates, and that half the station thought they were lovers. But they weren't and weren't likely to be, either.) Anyway, he had gotten tired of the gritty, tarry smell of the roof and had clambered down the stairs and walked a few blocks to the park. 

Now he was sitting on a swing in the drizzle, dragging his feet in the mud, soaked to the skin and morose, because he wanted Jim so bad it made his teeth ache. Wanted to be held in Jim's strong embrace, wanted to rest his head on his sturdy shoulder. Wanted to sleep in the bigger man's bed, to make love to him through the night. 

Sharp stabs of desire ran through Blair's body, making him shiver, making him imagine Jim, hovering over him, sweat dripping from sleek chest like rain drops, eyes blue as stormy seas, hard and ready, entering him... 

"Chief, you okay?" 

Blair flew out of the swing, his heart in his throat. He splashed to a stand still and turned to stare up into Jim's face. 

"Jesus, Jim! Warn a guy will you?" 

"What's up?" The big cop looked tired and a bit worried. He looked like blue skies after a rainy day. "I came home and you weren't there and... Well, I have to admit, I tracked you here. Are you okay?" 

Blair was glad it was beginning to rain harder, because that way his tears were camouflaged. 

"I'm okay." he gave Jim a watery smile. 

"Are you?" Jim leaned in close and reached out to touch Blair's face, coming in closer and closer until Blair opened his mouth in amazement. Because Jim was close enough to kiss him. And suddenly he _was_ kissing him. Jim's mouth came warm against his own, gently enveloping him in rapturous moist fire. Jim's tongue sought Blair's, sucking sweetly. The kiss went on and on and Blair never wanted it to end. But it did. Jim finally pulled away, but only a very little, which was fine with Blair. 

He took a deep breath, feeling devoured and satiated all at the same time. Jim pulled him close again, kissed his temple and then breathed on his ear with petal-soft breezes. 

Then the thunder came again, a low, hearty rumble, as Jim whispered into Blair's ear gut- wrenching, electrifying words. 

"I love you, Chief." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
